russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Merlyna
Merlyna is a 2018 Philippine fantasy television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Veronica B. Velasco, it is topbilled by Jhazmyne Tobias in her title role, together with an ensemble cast. The series premiered on IBC's Primetime Ang Dating evening block and worldwide on Global IBC on March 5, 2018, replacing To Love Again. The story followed the journey of a teen mermaid girl named Merlyna, as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a romantic love triangle. It is the third mermaid fantaserye of IBC after the first ever phenomenal and top-rating primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland and Syrena. Premise The fantaserye continues to dominate in primetime that will surely captivate the mermaids and beautiful sea creatures in a splash of the deep blue sea by discovering the underwater fantasy tale. A tradition of the fantaserye genre as IBC, which celebrating its 58th anniversary as the Birthplace of the Golden Age of Television, is proud to present another mermaid fantaserye in the same league of Janella in Wonderland and Syrena. Synopsis Merlyna, a girl from the island. She's a teenager and learned a secret: she's a mermaid! As a magical mermaid princess, Merlyna learned her dolphin friend Zumy whose set off on an undersea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceana. With help from her new mermaid friends, Merlyna saves the infinite ocean kingdom. Plot Merlyna Curtis (Jhazmyne Tobias) is a young mermaid, who was born as 5-year-old, as the Princess of Oceania, an underwater kingdom. She paired by her mother Queen Elisa (Dimples Romana) who meets the pink dolphin Zumy (Alliah Michelle) and a helpful sea lion Sloutty (Francyss Abuan) who are friends with Merlyna. In the land, Merlyna was being her into a human who raised by a father Albert (Diether Ocampo). He involve his granmother Marita (Coney Reyes) and his grandfather (Freddie Webb) who are the Curtis familly where he discover Merlyna from Oceania because of her mermaid in the sea. Albert paired with Maritoni (Bianca Manalo) who involve him in a drastic life about the mermaid. Causing the underwater and the island was being destroyed by fire, earthquake and death, Albert pleased that Merlyna was fell fown into the sea. However, Merlyna (Jhazmyne Tobias) who turns 15, was awake while she discovered the swim by using her using her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and went to Oceania where she discovered with Queen Elisa, and also Zumy. In the land, Gabriel (Hiro Volante), an attractive young boy as Merlyna's love interest, who lying down in the sand when Merlyna fall in love. Gabriel involve Allan (Tom Rodriguez), who discovered for Merlyna as a beautiful mermaid loves Gabriel. Things are looking up for Merlyna until the evil mermaid Melda (Krista Ranillo) took over the throne. But this tim that Merlyna to stop Melda and save the beautiful mer-world of Oceania as Merliah saved her mother's kingdom, Merlyna learns anything in a love traingle and that her love for both worlds land and the sea. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Jhazmyne Tobias as Merlyna Curtis / Princess Merlyna (mermaid/human) - She's a teenager who's half human and half mermaid. She's the crown princess of Oceania and has orange and pink tail. She is a high school teenager who loves a good family and a strong princess of underwater kingdom. She is a teenager from Malibu and a half mermaid princess of Oceania. Merliyna was born to Queen Elisa. She is the daughter of Albert and also niece of Melda. * Hiro Volante as Gabriel Guevara (human) - Merlyna's love interest * Diether Ocampo as Albert Curtis (human) - Merlyna's father, who is a human. * Coney Reyes as Marita Curtis (human) - Merlyna's grandmother * Freddie Webb as Allan Curtis (human) - Merlyna's grandfather * Bianca Manalo as Maritoni Guevara (human) - Gabriel's stepmother. * Tom Rodriguez as Allan Guevara (human) - Gabriel's foster father. * Dimples Romana as Elisa Curtis / Queen Elisa (mermaid/human) - Merlyna's mother, a mermaid with a blue and yellow tail. She's the Queen of Oceania. She is fair and brave woman. Her worst nightmare is when she does not have the ability to swim. * Alliah Michelle as the voice of Zumy (sea creatures) -, a pink, sparkly dolphin who is friends with Merlyna. * Francyss Abuan as the voice of Sloutty (sea creatures) - a helpful sea lion who is friends with Merlyna. He belongs to Xyriel and Joanne. 'Supporting Cast' * Zaijian Jaranilla as Joshua David (human) - Gabriel's bestfriend. * Giann Solante as Tricia (human) - one of Merlyna's classmates/bestfriends. * Mianne Fajardo as Anne (human) - one of Merlyna's classmates/bestfriends. * Sophia Margarette To as Chelsea (human) - Merlyna's classmate/friend. * Ryan James Bacalla as Zanjay Magundayao (human) - Gabriel's classmate/friend. * Saab Magalona as Teacher Chariz (human) - the high school teacher. * Slater Young as Miguel (human) - the high school coach. * Denise Joaquin as Yaya Teresa (human) - the maid in the Curtis family. * Manny Castañeda as Rodel Guevarra (human) - Gabriel's grandfather. Mermaids * Fenech Veloso as Xyriel - Merlyna's bestfriend and super-stylish mermaid. She own a luxurious boutique under the sea where Merlyna is a mermaid. They own Sloutty, a sea lion pup. They own Sloutty, a sea lion pup. They help Merlyna fight the evil Melda. She has blonde hair with blue streaks. * Mary Jaydeeryn Elias as Joanne - Merlyna's bestfriend and super-stylish mermaid. She own a luxurious boutique under the sea where Merlyna is a mermaid. They own Sloutty, a sea lion pup. They own Sloutty, a sea lion pup. They help Merlyna fight the evil Melda. She has brown hair with purple streaks. * Christine Veloira as Marbella * Sabrina Man as Ambassador Crissel - is one of the ambassadors of Oceania. She likes thinking big and her worst fear is being trapped in small spaces. * Angeli Nicole Sanoy as Ambassador Roselle - is one of the ambassadors of Oceania. She likes being fast and her worst fear is being slow. * Nikki Samonte as Ambassador Cara - is one of the ambassadors of Oceania. She is very conscious about her appearance and her worst fear is being ugly. * Julia Monica Caldito as Ambassador Alexa - is one of the ambassadors of Oceania. She is very confident and doesn't appear to be scared of anything and her worst fear is being unconfident and shy. Sea creatures *'NJ Roben Asunto' as the voice of Callie - a blue seahorse who wears a necklace. * IC Mendoza as the voice of Rema - a seahorse and he works for Melda, he lives in Oceania. * John James Uy as the voice of Paffarazzi - a puffer fish who works as a paparazzi. * AJ Dee as the voice of Collade - a blue seahorse who wears a necklace. * Jennica Garcia as the voice of Ally - a purple seahorse who wears a necklace. Villains *'Krista Ranillo' as Melda - the primary antagonist, an evil mermaid with an orange tail. She is Elisa's evil younger sister and Merlyna's aunt, who wants to dethrone Elisa and force others to worship her. To this end, she uses a new spell that forces everyone's worst nightmares to come true. Her own worst nightmare is having legs. * Baron Geisler as the voice of Alystair - the secondary antagonist and a rainbow fish. * Jovic Susim as the voice of Stargaza - a group of tough electrical fish. Melda intimidates them into helping her. * Achie Lim * Ruben Gonzaga Special Participation * Alessandra Sophia as young Merlyna (mermaid) * Princess Angel Gacayan as young Xyriel (mermaid) * Helena Nicole de Jose as young Joanne (mermaid) Production 'Casting' Merlyna marks another primetime teleserye of Jhazmyne Tobias after Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, a curriculum-based teleserye is an adaptation of the 80s soap opera Anna Liza. Hiro Volante also landed in his third primetime series after Glory Jane and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. The fantaserye also marks the first primetime project of Diether Ocampo under IBC, playing the role of Merlyna's father Albert Curtis. The first major primetime project of Coney Reyes under IBC since after leaving ABS-CBN; and Freddie Webb also returns to IBC, almost 30 years after the sitcom Chicks to Chicks. The fantaserye also marks the return of Bianca Manalo to IBC, playing the role of Maritoni Guevara; the first major primetime project of Tom Rodriguez since after leaving GMA Network; and the first primetime project of Dimples Romana under IBC. 'Filming' Filming for Merlyna began in December 11, 2017. Soundtrack *''Your Love'' (Diana Ross) (composer: David Friedman, arranger: Paulo Zarate) - Cherryz Mendoza *''Alipin'' (composer: Sam Santos) - Hiro Volante Merchandise IBC and Secarats advantage of the show's popularly to the partnership with Sari-Sari Kapinoy as the merchandise Merlyna Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, dolls, t-shirts from Bench, video games, tumbler, notebooks, pencils, crayons, eraser, keychain, fan, bag, ballpen, caps, coin banks, watches, rain gear, umbrella, mug, sticker, among others are also being sold available in the market of supermarkets, supermalls, malls and so much more in Mega Manila and other provinces nationwide in very affordable prices. References See also * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Site * Merlyna on Facebook * Merlyna on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Fantasy television series Category:Mermaids in television Category:2018 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Philippine television stubs